Wireless networks and mobile devices allow users to access remote content, conduct voice or video calls, and/or interact with various computing and electronic devices. There is an increasing demand for more bandwidth to support real-time communications, such as VoIP, and support the higher bandwidth needs for media applications, such as streaming video. To provide increased network bandwidth for an increasing number of users, new bands of radio spectrum have been allocated to increase the overall capacity of wireless networks. Multiple radio carriers are aggregated in mobile networks to provide greater network bandwidth to mobile devices. Since new bands of spectrum are not necessarily adjacent to legacy frequency bands, carriers in different frequency bands are aggregated to provide the bandwidth desired to support various applications.
In some cases, the new frequency bands are adjacent to radio bands that mobile devices use for other purposes. Mobile devices may be equipped with multiple radios for wireless cellular networks, Wi-Fi, Bluetooth, and Global Navigation Satellite Systems (GNSS). Mobile devices use a number of these radios concurrently to support user applications. For example, while conducting a VoIP call over a wireless cellular network, a user of the mobile device may be using a Bluetooth headset for the call. Alternatively, when using a mobile device to navigate, the mobile device receives signals from navigation satellites while concurrently receiving mapping data over a wireless network. For these applications to work correctly, the radio signals of the multiple radios in the mobile device must not interfere with each other. The mobile device monitors the operation of all the radios in the mobile device to determine when a situation exists, or is anticipated, that may require assistance from the wireless network to schedule the use of radio resources to prevent interference and assure proper operation for the user.